bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Yim'nir
Yim'nir is an ancient that takes the form of a large many eyed raven. Though initial interactions with the Blades of Greymane were hostile, it was found that it was due to corruption after being imprisoned in the Dark Woods by Kil'zoth. The raven was later purified by the efforts of the blades, though his corruption later spawned a being known as Ca'ries. Cynical and pragmatic, Yim'nir has been seen as a rather straight forward figure; especially for one of his status. The raven takes his self appointed job quite seriously, which is the guidance of souls to the next realm through his otherworldly powers. It has been shown, while he was corrupt, that these powers can be twisted and used to devour souls rather than guide them on. History Yim'nir, as with most ancients, took part in the War of the Ancients against the Legion. During the war, Yim'nir remained mostly in the shadows, ensuring that the demons could not reap the harvest of the many lives lost during the war. As a result, while Yim'nir's existence was silent in comparison to the other ancients, he was an invaluable asset. After the war had taken its toll, Yim'nir set off across the now sundered planet to guide lost souls to the next life. Yim'nir traveled by way of the spirit realm, sufficing his physical form within while maintaining his connection through an indispensable cloud of mist. Eventually making his way to early Gilneas, Yim'nir came upon the pagan worshipers of the Ashen Coast. Residing for a time within Hirene Marsh, Yim'nir grew a small following that would eventually alert him of a dark malevolence within the woods nearby. Gathering his followers, Yim'nir found the creature to be a renegade servant of the Old Gods known as Kil'zoth. After many battles with the creature and his warped servants, Yim'nir and his followers eventually struck a decisive blow by trapping the monster over what would soon become the Misted Basin. Empowering his followers, Yim'nir taught them a powerful soul trapping spell that locked away Kil'zoth beneath the forest and the basin. The spell came at a dire price, however, as the proto-druids sacrificed their physical forms to bind the very energies of the land to themselves and their spirits. The energy and backlash from the spell was so intense that it caused the ley-line of the Ashen Coast to be shattered, binding the arcane energy to the druids' now trapped spirits, creating the Mire Lords. As Yim'nir felt himself waning in the aftermath of the battle, he discovered the Old God had poisoned him and his mind. Instructing his followers as they lost their minds to the arcane and their lack of physical form, the Mire Lords set off on their task to spread the mist through what had become the Dark Woods and to prevent anyone from tampering within. The mist entrapped the now slumbering Yim'nir into the forest, preventing him from leaving the forest. Yim'nir slumbered restlessly within the forest, the corruption of Kil'zoth slowly eating away at him and deforming his spiritual from. The corruption caused him to grow monster-like arms and razor sharp teeth against his beak, darkening the pupils of his many eyes red. Yet, even as he delved deeper and deeper into corruption, Yim'nir was no threat within the woods. Centuries passed until finally Yim'nir began to stir from his slumber. After having slept for so long, the darkness within him had become dormant and controllable, allowing the Raven a semblance of peace. Still trapped within the forest, Yim'nir merely watched from afar as the various events of the Ashen Coast transpired; reaching what souls he could in the fringes of the woods. About one hundred years prior to the events of the Second Range Rebellion, Kil'zoth began to stir from his slumber yet again. His followers' descendants, the Cult of the Drowned, began to resurrect the dark god; yet a group of priests had set out into the Dark Woods to vanquish the evil within. Reaching out to the priests, Yim'nir became an ally of the man William Falsemire I; teaching him the art of soul magic and empowering Falsemire's weapons, Dawnfyre and Shadowrender. As the priests battled the cult, Kil'zoth was ultimately forced back into slumber as Falsemire and what little remained of his group founded the Monastery of the Silent Crow. Reaching to this group, Yim'nir taught them of Ravenry; a mixing of shadow magic and soul magic to create a less corruptive type of shadowmancy. With this, the Raven Priests of the Silent Crow were born. Yim'nir was not heard of following the death of Falsemire, who was the only one to actually encounter him in person. Having claimed Yim'nir to be a spirit of the light, his followers were unaware of his existence. In truth, after Falsemire's death, Yim'nir's corruption resurfaced and began to rapidly twist and morph the raven. Driven with bloodlust, Yim'nir raged within a cage of his own creation, yearning for the day he could be freed from the Dark Woods. That day eventually came when the Blades of Greymane descended into the Dark Woods to create a road for the rebuilding Ashen Coast. During their travels through the woods, the Cult of the Drowned managed to take advantage of the Blades' appearance and successfully revived Kil'zoth. Wreaking havoc about the woods and threatening to destroy the Ashen Coast as a whole, the group descended upon the dark god and were temporarily aided by the wayward Mire Lords. Having abandoned their objective of spreading the mists, this momentary lapse allowed for Yim'nir's escape. The raven began to prowl the country side, slaughtering those he came across and devouring their souls. Purification Yim'nir would eventually be tracked down by the same group that disposed of his nemesis. Seeking to prevent Yim'nir's rampage after happening upon it while settling internal disputes, the group delved deep into the forgotten realms of the Ashen Coast. After several misfortune encounters with the creature, the group realized they could not bring down the ancient alone. This led to the alliance of the Thornwind wickers alongside the Crakeriver and Elkwreathe clans to see the creature brought down. With the mysterious axe Yornroot, which was later revealed to be hewn from the bone of Yim'nir's fallen avatar, the group was able to seriously wound and deter the raven from rampaging across the Duchy. Delving into the Thornwind's home of Hirene Marsh, the group discovered the ancient protector known as Gontil. Gontil, once a guardian of Yim'nir, lent his aid to the group after they'd assisted in waking him. After preparing enough to battle the corrupted Ancient, the Blades descended upon Yim'nir within the outskirts of the Dark Woods. Aided by a mysterious figure known as Nirene Myers, the group engaged in a prolonged battle with the raven. After an unfortunate encounter, David Wavecroft was able to severely wound Yim'nir's wing and prevent him from leaving the area. Gathering their forces one final time, the Blades beset upon the raven. Injured and weakened from the multiple encounters prior, the group was able to bring Yim'nir into his death throes with their combined might. As they brought Yim'nir low, Nirene was revealed to be what remained of Yim'nir's purified persona. With the power of Gontil, Nirene took control of Yim'nir once more and the corruption was expelled from the raven. This corruption then took form as Ca'ries and was defeated and sealed within the Orb of Ca'ries to prevent it from escaping. Entrusted to Cladriah Felweaver, the Raven then gifted each of the champions who had saved him from madness with one of his tokens before departing. Of these gifts, the two most significant were the Horn of Calling and the art of soulweaving; gifted to Cedrec Delcarn and Aya Avernus respectively. Yim'nir wandered the Ashen Coast, aiding the lost souls, until the Second Range Rebellion when he was summoned by Cedrec Delcarn, bearer of the Horn of Calling. Descending upon the besieged city of Brandon's Stead, Yim'nir joined with the Duchy of the Ashen Coast and the Blades once more. Seeing that the forces of Oliver Gregor and Simeon Houndsbane were empowered by some dark magic, Yim'nir traced the energy to none other than Ca'ries, the expelled corruption of Kil'zoth. Enraged by its escape and empowerment, Yim'nir punished Cladriah by severing his bond with his succubus lover permanently. The raven set upon finding and trapping Ca'ries as the Duchy continued to quell the rebellion, eventually driving Ca'ries from his host within Oliver Gregor. Reuniting on the border of the Dark Woods, Ca'ries' power had grown exponentially. Sacrificing himself to ensure Ca'ries would fall, Yim'nir was brutally slaughtered by the dark god; though his gambit paid off. Once Ca'ries was defeated, Yim'nir forcibly resurrected himself using the energy of some of the spirits he'd gathered. Though it pained him to delay the spirits' passage to the afterlife, it was necessary to the situation. Yim'nir informed the group of what needed to be done to permanently destroy Ca'ries, that a soul would need to be entrapped within the orb alongside the darkness and defeat it. To do this, they would need forfeit their lives. General Garn Talton volunteered himself to do so and was then entrapped within the orb, permanently defeating Ca'ries. Yim'nir, now reborn in a purer form, set off with the orb to rejuvenate himself and guide souls along. Currently Yim'nir has been spotted traveling through the Blightlands. Taking the form of an old man known as Rym Nii, the raven seems disturbed by some sort of odd darkness within the land that has gathered his attention. Category:Characters Category:Dieties